kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tobei
For the one that appears in the series, see Ichirou Tachibana. was the leader of a small village during the and were the father of Kazue and Hinako. He was one of the founders of the organisation called Takeshi. Personality and background Tobei was a kind but firm leader of a small village, which lay close to the lair of the Makamou, Orochi. The Makamou marked one of the villagers once every year to become a sacrifice to their child, the Orochi. He conceived two daughters that he named Kazue and Hinako. Tobei had also been like a father to the orphaned brothers, Takeshi and Asumu, and was saddened by Takeshi's death. After Suzu had been chosen as the sacrifice, he told the rest of the villagers to stay away from the beach where the sacrificial altar was located as it would be dangerous. History Tobei was leading the sacrificial procession when he suddenly got second thoughts and asked Buddha if it was really okay to sacrifice her. A large castle suddenly surfaced out in the ocean and two voices asked for the sacrifice to be provided. Suzu's parents panicked and ran to her side, but she tried to tell them that it was for the best and then ran to the sacrificial altar. She sat down and waited as the Orochi appeared, but her father told her to stop and ran to her. Two foxfires flew against him suddenly, which was the Douji and Hime who struck him down without mercy. The Orochi then descended on them and ate Suzu, leaving Tobei to look away in disgust and the villagers were left in despair. One year after, Hitoe was marked to be the next sacrifice. Hitoe's friend Asumu convened an evening meeting with the village leaders, where he protested to the sacrifice. Tobei tried to console the boy by saying it was painful for him to. His daughter Hinako agreed as Hitoe was only 15 years old, Kazue continued and asked why they had to continue with it. Tobei said there might be a way, and suggested they find the Oni that fought the Makamou in Japan. One of the leaders protested and said the Oni had given up their humanity and were now as untrustworthy as demons. Asumu refused to ask the Oni for help, but Kazue said it was the only way. Hinako agreed as she had heard a lot of stories of Oni that saved people. Asumu told the to stop it and reminded them that it was an Oni's fault that Takeshi died. Asumu ran out of the meeting in protest. The day after, Asumu, Hinako and Kazue went to look for the Oni, despite the protests of the other village leaders. They returned some time later with three Oni known as Kabuki, Ibuki and Touki. Tobei agreed to their plan to switch Hitoe out with Ibuki in order to draw out the Douji and Hime. The villagers enacted the sacrifice procession and placed the on the altar. Asumu and Hitoe was watching from above a cliff as the villagers left hastily when the castle appeared and the Douji and Hime asked for the sacrifice. The Douji and Hime flew to the altar and knocked the Kago apart, but when they removed the sacrifice's shroud, they were shocked to see it was Ibuki. The Oni told them Hitoe was not coming and that they should go to the afterlife. The Douji and Hime backed of as he transformed into his Oni form. Kabuki and Touki ran up to his side, and told the Makamou that they would defeat them. They transformed into their Oni forms and stared approaching the Douji and Hime. The Makamou became furious and uses their powers to cause explosions around the Oni. Asumu, Hitoe, Tobei and the villagers watches in despair as the Oni faced overwhelming powers. In the end, Touki used his blizzard technique which forced the Douji and Hime to retreat. The Orochi then attacked them and they were easily overpowered. Ibuki fired his Ongekikan at the Makamou but the Orochi was unphased and sent a fire blast at them which undid their transformations. They were forced to retreat which despaired the onlookers. The Douji and Hime summoned the village leaders and demanded to know why they had brought the Oni. The Makamou suspected they might be opposing them but one of the villagers said that they would never do such a thing. The villagers blamed the Oni for everything that happened. The Hime then said that Hitoe would get sick soon due to the mark, which upset Tobei. Asumu and Hitoe were hiding behind a few rocks when she started to feel the sickness. The Hime told the villagers to hand the girl to them in a month and if they broke the agreement again, the sickness would spread to all the villagers. The Douji told them to remember the agreement and their place. Hitoe became more in pain as the mark on her hand turned red. The Oni and Asumu attended a village meeting with Tobei and the other leaders. The other leaders blame Asumu for putting them in trouble as the Oni never had a chance in the first place. Kabuki asked what they meant and asked Asumu to say something to the leaders. Asumu looked down on the floor which irritated Kabuki. The leaders told the Oni to get out as they would only bring them trouble now. They reluctantly agreed and left the village while Hitoe was hidden in a cave by Asumu and Kazue. The Oni later returned with several more comrades. In the evening several villagers were found dead, and an Oni weapon, the Ongekisankaku was found at the scene. The seven Oni were sitting in the community house in the evening when the villagers lit fire to the house in revenge. The villagers yelled at them to come out which they did after breaking down the doors. Tobei tried to stop the villagers and yelled at them for what they had done. The next morning the house was all burnt down and the villagers had armed themselves against the Oni. Kabuki demanded to know why they had intended to burn them alive. One villager told him the Oni were killers, and several more agreed. Tobei stood in between and said the ones who lit the fire were the killers and demanded to know what the villagers meant. They revealed that several villagers had been attacked by an Oni, and Hitoe had seen it all. They threw the Ongekisankaku on the ground and Ibuki recognised it as Nishiki's weapon. Nishiki confirmed that it was his weapon, but that somebody had stolen it. Asumu asked what was going on as Nishiki said that he would steal, but never kill people. The villagers called him a liar and said they were an enemy of the humans, just like the Makamou. Kirameki yelled at them when suddenly he was forced to deflect a bamboo spear. Another villager stabbed him in the leg, and the other villagers started attacking the Oni. Touki was stabbed, and Nishiki was cut which made him angry and he started to punch the attackers. Kabuki told him to stop and reminded him of their duty to not hurt humans. The villagers started throwing rocks at them while telling them to leave. Hinako and Tobei tried to stop the villagers, but Kirameki and Touki had had enough and were going to punish them. The villagers became frightened and Nishiki started approaching them in anger. The three were stopped by the other Oni, and Kabuki reminded them that they were not allowed to hurt the humans. All seven Oni transformed and started attacking each other. Asumu was trying to tell them to stop fighting, but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Hibiki came riding on a horse and rode straight into the fight, blocking everyone. He wondered what was wrong with them and jokingly said he got lost on a walk and ended up there. Hibiki greeted Asumu when he saw the boy. Kazue suddenly came running and told Asumu that Hitoe's condition was getting worse. Asumu and Kabuki went to check on her, and as Hibiki joined them it was revealed by Hitoe that Kabuki was the killer. The Oni had joined with the Makamou and started attacking Asumu and Hibiki. He fled when Todoroki and Habataki came to help, which made Hibiki able to cure Hitoe of her sickness. The Oni then left the village, one after another. Asumu was convening with Tobei and was unsure of what they could do next to save Hitoe, as she was still the sacrifice. Tobei said there was a gap between Oni and humans that could not be filled yet, and it was due to human foolishness. Tobei then sees the dagger Asumu found who reveals it was probably his brother's treasure. The village leader concluded that Takeshi must have made a katana for his teacher Hibiki. It was however unfinished so he could not give it to Hibiki. The katana had Takeshi's soul and feelings for Hibiki imbued in it. Asumu went to give the blade to Hibiki, and a great battle ensued, ending with the defeat of Kabuki and the Orochi Makamou. It is unknown how the Oni defeated Orochi as the pages containing the story was missing. After Orochi's defeat, the Oni gathered at the village and smiled at the villagers as they said goodbye and left. All of the villagers bowed to them as thanks. Hitoe said that one day, humans and Oni would surely be able to understand each other. Tobei proposed that they create and organization that would help them, which the villagers agree to. Asumu decides the name of the organisation to be Takeshi, just like his brother. Afterwards, Tobei and Kazue were checking on the villagers' work. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tobei was portrayed by who also portrayed Ichirou Tachibana in the series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Movie: The Seven Senki Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Civilian Category:Hibiki Characters